


And whilst our souls negotiate there

by middlemarch



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Expansion of Canon, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: "We then, who are this new soul, know /Of what we are compos'd and made?" Diana cannot sleep.





	And whilst our souls negotiate there

Afterward, he slept and she thought. She thought he had been right to show her and not to try and explain, except that he recited something, a poem she had never heard, “But as all several souls contain/ Mixture of things, they know not what,/ Love these mix'd souls doth mix again/ And makes both one, each this and that…” as he stroked his hands through her hair, across her throat, and the juxtaposition of the touch and his voice had made her still as if she held her bow, her body transformed with a sensate joy that balanced the human misery her mind had that day discovered. She thought of how she had supposed an appetite could be satisfied, his and hers, and how made replete, she wanted more, how his clear eyes had reminded her of the sea by Themyscira when she clutched at him and how he had known to give her what she asked for when she breathed the words out in the ancient Etruscan that had been lost so long ago. Her desire resonated as the power did within her before she crossed her wrists but tenderness for him tempered it; she thought of how he had gasped and laughed when she tasted him, how he had murmured her name _Diana Diana Diana_ until it sounded like a woman’s name and not an Amazon’s. 

Afterward, in the iron bedstead, he slept in her arms and they shifted easily in the linen sheets. Then, she lay with her cheek pressed against his chest and listened to his heart and while he dreamt, he cupped his hand behind her head and did not tangle her loosened hair. Afterward, she wondered which language had the right word for what she felt and if it was love, how she could tell. Afterward, he opened his eyes and their drowsy blue was an arrow, the shimmering rope around her, the crown she had been born to wear. Afterward, she knew the ten treatises had been wrong. Afterward, she was awakened and then she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of the movie is quite brief, so I decided to make the most of the night they spent together. The title is from John Donne's poem "The Ecstasy" which is the same poem Steve recites and from which I took the summary.


End file.
